Note To Self
by WatchingYou
Summary: Naruto, tired of Sasuke's arrogant attitude, decides to do prank Sasuke. Summary sucks, I know but story is better.


Name: Note to self  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Notes: Hope you like it, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! I'M JUST A HUMAN!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note to self: MUST KILL UCHIHA! Sasuke that stupid smug bastard! He thinks he is so much better then everyone. And all the girls are '_oh Sasuke, you're so cute'_ but I can't get any girls. What do the girls see in him?! I mean he doesn't even like any of them and he's probably gay… Plus he's also so emo and sulking… Someone needs to make him pay and that someone will be me! But how?! Hmmmm…..hmmmmmmmmmmmm… I got it! Naruto you're a genius…

"Hehehe…." I laughed to myself quietly. Finally after being stuck with Sasuke and his stupid attitude for so long I'm getting my revenge. First I'm going to need some boiling water and to find where Sasuke is. I quickly got up from my current location on the sofa at my house and ran and got a bucket. Now to fill it with hot water… I ran over to the sink and filled it with hot water and put it on the stove for a few minute until it boils up burning hot. I guess I should take it to Sasuke now… Picking the bucket up by the handle and head out to where I think Sasuke is now.

As I arrived at the training fields I saw Sasuke just where I think he would be, out in the fields practicing his moves. I should poor the water from up high, but how do I do that without being noticed? Hay who's that talking to Sasuke? Kiba! Perfect, while there talking I'll climb the tree and poor the water on Sasuke, hahaha! I quickly walked up the tree using my tree walking technique being careful not to spill the water. I'm almost at the top -**SLAM- **Ahh! What was that? I almost fell… Crap Akamaru is hitting the tree.

"Stupid mutt, stop it!" I whispered to Akamaru who just looked up at me and sat down. Crap I have to hurry Sasuke's walking away. I carefully walked out to the end branch and held the bucket up, Sasuke is not right under but if poor the water so it goes splashing out I can maybe hit his back which would -**THUD- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!OW OW OW OW OW OW! DAMN MUTT! I whimpered in pain behind the tree I was just on. Stupid Akamaru ran into the tree and I fell off and the bucket fell on me, burning me! I send Akamaru a death glare as he runs out behind Kiba and Sasuke who are know far away. I'm just lucky they didn't notice me…

-**Later, at my house-**

Crap, I was supposed to get revenge on Sasuke but instead I got burns on my stomach. I had to run home and sit in some cold water with ice to stop the burning. Sakura was nice enough to help me when I asked her so she wrapped up my stomach in bandages. So time to come up with a plan number 2… I better think of one fast before it gets dark out. I got it! If I can't poor water on him I'll mess with his food… hehehe. I know at this time Sasuke sometimes stops by the ramen bar. I quickly ran their and BINGO! There he is! I gonna sit where he will not see me… Perfect a seat in the back is open. And it looks like he's about to order.

"I'll have a bowl of miso ramen please…" Sasuke said to the man taking his order. Just then a man also walked up to take my order.

"What would you like to have Naruto?" The man asked me.

"hehehe, A bowl of miso ramen please," I said as the man walked in the cooking area. I tipped toed, crouched down and snuck into were the ramen was being made. Lucky the cook working today was an idiot and hasn't noticed me. Now time for my next plan, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small bottle of a strange clear liquid. This liquid, when eaten with food, will give the consumer food poisoning. Now just to poor it in to Sasuke's ramen and get back to me seat. After the last of the clear liquid was put into the bowl I snuck back into my seat and waited for my ramen. Both me and Sasuke got are ramen at the same time. YUM RAMEN!

-**After I finished my ramen-**

That was good! I leaned back and rubbed my stomach being careful not to be seen by Sasuke who just finished his ramen. But wait… That stuff was to work almost right away, it wouldn't kill just make him sick so why isn't… uh-oh… my stomach hurts! BATHROOM! BATHROOM! (Bleggghhhhhh) I think I poisoned my own food by mistake… (Bllegghhhhh) I should have paid more attention to make sure Sasuke got the poisoned bowl…

**-Later, at my house, after I threw up three or four more times…-**

I hate vomit, I hate food poisoning, I HATE SASUKE! It's getting dark out. BUT COME ON NARUTO! You can still get Sasuke you just got to try harder and there's still a little time to get him if you hurry. I know a good plan that just might work… All I need is a few supplies…

**-A few minutes later, outside the bastards' house-**

Okay this plan will not mess up! I will make sure it goes okay! So I'm outside Sasuke's house holding a small shoe box-like box. Inside is a small, angry scorpion I got from a guy I know… This is sure to scare the crap out of Sasuke when he reaches into his bag for training tomorrow during training. So I quickly got into his house and carefully got near his room. I'm glancing inside and good he's in the shower. I walked over to where he was his clothes set out for tomorrow, what a pansy. I walked over and put the scorpion in his kunai pouch. OH! There's some money on the floor, I'll just take that. So I bent over and took it. It feels like something is crawling on my back, but I bet it's nothing… I'm heading home know and can't wait for training!

-**A couple minutes later, outside my apartment-**

Where are the keys to my apartment?! Oh yeah, I left them in my pocket… OW! What just stung my hand?! … … …

"Crap it…"


End file.
